


Bondage and Vibrations

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [318]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Dom Gabriel, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write one where Dom!Gabriel teaches sub!Castiel the pleasures of bondage and a vibrator? Gagged or not, I don't mind. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage and Vibrations

“Lie down Cas.” Gabriel said gently, a soft smile on his face.

Cas willingly lied down and Gabe raised his hands, lifting them over Cas’ head.

“Ready for this?” Gabriel asked, eyes flickering down to Cas’.

Cas nodded.

“Need verbal consent, Cas.”

“Ready.” Cas said, and Gabriel smirked, hearing the arousal in Cas’ voice.

Gabe quickly tied Cas’ wrists to the headboard, making sure Cas was comfortable, before he moved down to Cas’ legs and tied them up to the hanging chains.

“Comfy?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah.” Cas nodded.

“Good.” Gabriel grinned. “I’ll leave the gag off for the first few times we do this, until you are really comfortable when we do this. You remember your safeword if this gets too much?” Gabriel asked.

“Red for stop. Yellow to slow down. Green for keep going.”

“Good.” Gabriel nodded, pulling the vibrator and the lube over. He settled the vibrator on Cas’ stomach and Cas looked at it earnestly, his cock twitching a few times.

Gabriel grinned and lubed a few fingers, placing one of them against Cas’ hole. He looked up at Cas, and Cas moaned.

“Do it, Gabriel. Please.” Cas begged softly.

“As you wish.” Gabriel grinned, slowly working a finger into Cas.

Cas moaned softly, and tried to fuck himself on Gabriel’s finger, while Gabriel pinned him down.

“No, no, Cas. I’m in charge right now.” Gabriel said, slowly adding another finger. Cas practically whimpered as Gabriel started to stretch him open. “Color?”

“Green. Green, Gabriel.” Cas moaned.

Gabe grinned and continued opening Cas up. His free hand left Cas and grabbed the vibrator, turning it on and setting it on the first setting.

He dragged the tip carefully up Cas’ cock, and Cas moaned, trying to stay still and writhing in pleasure. Gabriel brought it up to each of Cas’ nipples, rubbing the vibrator against them, one at a time, and making Cas bite down on his lower lip, eyes shutting.

When Gabriel dragged it back down and it brushed against Cas’ cock, vibrating softly over his balls, Cas bucked, making Gabriel laugh.

Gabriel added another finger, and he turned the vibrator on a higher setting.

“G-Gabriel!”

“What is it, Cas?” Gabriel asked, looking up at Cas.

“Feels  _so_  good.” Cas moaned.

“I bet, Cas.” Gabriel grinned. running the vibrator against Cas’ cock. Cas cried out, shaking in his bonds, and whimpering as pure bliss ran through his body.

Gabriel watched pre-come leak from Cas’ cock, and he grunted softly, pulling his fingers out, and lubing the vibrator, slowly sinking it inside of Cas, working it in and out, avoiding Cas’ prostate.

His hand wrapped around Cas’ cock, stroking it in time with the vibrator, and Cas moaned, staring down at Gabriel.

“Talk to me, Cas. Tell me how you feel.” Gabriel murmured as he twisted the vibrator inside of Cas.

“Good! Feels….oh…” Cas moaned, switching to Enochian, and Gabriel grinned, watching Cas come completely undone.

He flipped the vibrator higher, and Cas screamed, as a spurt of pre-come came out.

“Gabriel! Gabriel…can’t….won’t….so good…I won’t….oh, shit….”

“Will you come, Cas?” Gabriel asked. “Will you come for me?” He angled the vibrator to run against Cas’ prostate, and Cas cried out, yelling in Enochian, before he came all over himself.

Gabriel slowed down the vibrations until they stopped, and he slipped the toy out of Cas, undoing the bonds, and watching Cas fall lax against the bed.

“Well Cas?”

“G-good….very…very…good.” Cas murmured, as Gabriel’s hands softly roamed Cas’ body, rubbing the muscles.

He gave a soft kiss to Cas’ shoulder.

“Good. I’m glad.”


End file.
